watching youtube (i know stupid name)
by night fury kid65
Summary: berk has been teleported to my cave to watch some youtube videos i accept requests ANY type of video is allowed first story no flames i do not own httyd or characters rated T because I said so (THE SHACK IS BACK BABY!) [GF Reference]
1. introducing

location: berk time: 6:16 A.M year: 1014

berk was quiet, nothing made a sound except the dragons loud snoring and the howling of the wind. With the sun rising on the horizon a flash of white light surrounded the village as the light faded away there were no more sounds of snoring of the large beasts except for the howling of the wind.

Location: unknown time: 6:18 A.M year: 2014

The Vikings and dragons were still sleeping but just sprawled around on the floor or on some chairs the teens on top of some tables that were in front of a white wall (the screen, of course) none of them aware that there in the corner were two girls. "okay, on the count of three signal shina to press the **button**", one girl said, "is this a good idea?", another girl asked, "probably not", the first girl said "one, two, three!", both the two girls yelled then out of nowhere a loud crashing sound came out of some speakers. "AHH!", yelled the Vikings as they were disturbed from there sleep.

The two girls laughed as the villagers jumped from the noise "where in the name of thor are we", asked the chief of the tribe, stoick " the vast", "well stoick you and the rest of berk are at my underground lair", said the first girl, " who ar' ye",gobber asked bewildered , "I am night fury kid65 and this is katchingfire115" said the girl who was wearing a plain grey shirt tucked in a pair of old blue jeans that were ripped at the knees, she had a leather jacket that read N.F.K65 on it with a nightfury logo on the back (I am really going to do that), a pair of partially worn out purple vans, and a black beanie that said **EPIC **on it.

"hi I'm katchingfire115", the girl next to night fury kid65 said, she was slightly taller than N.F.K65 she had dark brown curly hair, green, pale skin, freckles. She wears a black tank-top, white skinny jeans and black sandles. Her hair is in a long ponytail. "why have you brought us hear witches", said stoick with a threatening voice while reaching for his sword only to find he doesn't have on. "okay first of all I am not a witch a-and second I brought you here to watch a little something called you tube , but before we start where is shina?" N.F.K65 said while looking into the crowd to see shina behind hiccup and astrid.

"hiccup, astrid don't look now but you have a little fan behind you two" K.F115 says standing up but getting pulled back into a chair by N.F.K65 "don't I got this" N.F.K says standing up " shina since you are my guest of honor you can sit by hiccup and astrid",N.F.K says smiling

"REALLY!", shina matsuoka screamed startiling hiccup and astrid and the rest of the gang

N.F.K chuckling "sure why not", "is That a good idea" K.F115 asked worriedly "probably not" N.F.K says shrugging "okay?, lets just start"K.F115 says as the screen turns on


	2. httyd spoof

"hey, shina come here", N.F.K says motioning shina over to her "yyyeeeeaaaahhhh", shina says coming behind N.F.K peeking over her shoulder.

"could you plug this in really quick please?", N.F.K asks as she's typing in a youtube video name, "sure, what are we watching", shina says grabbing the plug for the projector. "we are watching **httyd spoof n#2- YOLO! By berserker dragon**", N.F.K answers back clicking on the video

(i thought this would be easier for me to do)

N.F.K (to the villagers and dragons): okay you may see a dude who you don't know in the beginning but I will tell you who that is after this first vid!

Hiccup: what are we watching?

Shina: we are watching **httyd spoof n#2- YOLO! By berserker dragon**

Astrid: httyd?

K.F: how to train your dragon

N.F.K: okay lets start

**SCENE GO TO A MAN IN LEATHER ARMOR ON LAYING ON A DRAGON (HICCUP)**

Fishlegs: who's that?

**Man: OH COME ON, DAD SERIOUSLY!? (GASPS)**

**A masked figure standing with a text that reads 'sup?' next to it**

**SCENE CHANGES BACK TO HICCUPS SURPRISED FACE FOR A SEC BEFORE PANING BACK TO THE MASKED FIGURE**

**THE FIGURE DISAPEARS IN TO THE CLOUDS WITH THE TEXT THAT READS 'LATERS!' AT THE BOTTOM**

**SCREEN TURNS BLACK WITH AN XD ON it**

Astrid: what was that all about?

Everyone merely shrugged

**SCENE GO TO HICCUP JUMPING OF A CLIFF**

**OFFSCREEN VOICE: YOOOOOOLLLLLLOOOOOOO! (SINGING PIRATES OF THE CARRIBEAN THEME)**

**OFFSCREEN VOICE: OH HE'S NOT EVEN AFTER ME WHAT A B**CH**

N.F.K: none of you kids heard that (DOING THE JEDI HAND MOTION)

**SCENE CHANGES TO RUFFNUT AND TUFFNUT FIGHTING IN FRONT OF A ZIPPLEBACK**

**THE ZIPPLEBACK FOLLOW ING THEM THUS GETTING ITS HEADS TWISTED UP TOGETHER**

**AS RUFF AND TUFF GET READY TO RUN AT EACH OTHER THE ZIPPELBACK PUT THERE MOUTHS ON THERE HEADS**

**SCREEN CHANGES TO AN EXPLOSION WITH THE WORDS 'NAILED IT' **

ruffnut: nailed what?

**THE SCREEN TURNS BLACK WITH THE XD ON IT AGAIN  
><strong> 

**THE SCENE CHANGES TO THORNADO WITH THREE ADOLESCENT THUNDER DRUMS**

**OFFSCREEN VOICE: NO LUKE, I AM YOUR FATHER**

**SCREEN TURNS BLACK WITH THE XD THINGIE AGAIN (HOW MANY TIMES DO I NEED TO TYPE THAT!)**

**SCENE CHANGES TO TOOTHLESS TIED UP IN A BOLA **

**OFFSCREEN VOICE: NOT REALLY WHAT I HOPED FOR BUT HEY I'LL TAKE IT**

N.F.K: okay now on to the next video witch will be…


	3. your not dying pt1

**A.N: **okay so I was thinking about adding the teens of berk from httyd 2 but I also wanted to add the big four so im going to let you guys vote, the votes will stop on Tuesday the 15th thank you all for liking the story.

N.F.K: okay so this video was a request from a random surprise, then next we will watch jenna marbles also a request from a dude named guest.

K.F: what is the name of the video from surprise random

N.F.K: you mean random surprise?

K.F: yeah that's what I just said.

N.F.K: no you said surprise random, I said random surprise witch is her name

K.F: does it matter how her name is said!?

N.F.K: yes cause she hates being called surprise!

Shina: can you just play the video for the sake of hiccstrid!

Hiccup and astrid: hiccstrid?

N.F.K, K.F, and Shina: you'll find out later

Fishlegs: can we play the video now?

N.F.K: whateves (presses play)

***colorful screen and beep***

***Screen shows hiccup***

**Hiccup: I'm the dragon conquer **

Hiccup: dragon trainer!

Tuffnut: you know they can't hear you right?

Hiccup: (annoyed) shut up tuffnut!

***Screen changes to po the panda***

**Po: buddy, I am the dragon warior (sorry can't spell it)**

Astrid: since when do animals talk

Hiccup: or wear pants

***Scene changes from hiccup to po with a bunch of drum beats***

***colorful screen and bleep***

***scene goes to hiccup talking to dagur in a nervous manner***

**Hiccup: hey 'member that time we went swimming and you tried to drown me**

***scene changes to dagur on a ship with ropes on his hand***

**Dagur: tired of running wanna try swimming**

***screen changes to Alvin swimming***

**Dagur: that wont work either**

***colorful screen and bleep but with a text that reads 'guess It's a thing***

Hiccup: it is a thing to dagur he wouldn't let me surface the water for 30 seconds!

Stoick: WHAT!

***scene changes to hiccup mimicking toothless***

***scene changes to older toothless mimicking older hiccup***

Gobber: I'm starting to think that is hiccup

(every one stares at him)

Gobber: what?

***colorful screen and bleep***

***scene changes to gobber then to snotlout***

**Snotlout: hookfang toss him in the tub **

***hookfang tosses snotlout in the tub instead***

**Snotlout: every. Single. Time! Doesn't it get old for you**

***scene changes back to hookfang with a text that says 'of course not'***

***colorful screen and beep (again)***

**Tuffnut: its bigger than ruffs butt**

***screen switch***

**Tuffnut: your butts are getting bigger we thought you were a dragon (laughing)**

**Snotlout: (flirting with astrid) not that theres anything wrong with a dragonesque figure**

***screen switch***

**Ruffnut: (with stoicks voice) is that another crack about my weight**

***colorful screen and bleep (How many times)***

***Scene goes to a rope snapping and hiccup falling***

***Scene changes to fishlegs and toothless looking down the hole hiccup fell in***

**Fishlegs: hiccup! Oh no!**

***A text appears next to toothless that reads 'useless humans!'**

Snotlout: is he talking about all the humans or just fishlegs and hiccup?

(hiccup shoots glares at snotlout)

***toothless then dives in with another text that reads 'the night fury must take over!'**

**Fishlegs: TOOTHLESS,HICCUP!**

***screen changes to the hole when toothless roars and text appears saying 'don't you shout at me, the dragons never fail!'***

***colorful screen and… YOU KNOW WHAT F*** THIS!***

***ruffnut and tuffnut jumping excitedly***

**Tuffnut: you know what we should be flame eaters**

**Ruffnut: cool!**

Shina: they seriously need help

N.F.K: well I kinda like shooting things so im kinda with them

(everyone stares at N.F.K)

N.F.K: what i do?

***scene changes to a fireworm eating some sort of gel with hiccup talking in the background***

**Hiccup: eating it gives fire worm there heat**

***Scene changes to hiccup and snotlout on toothless***

**Hiccup: what ever you do don't tell the twins about this place**

Ruffnut: why not, I mean if we ate that stuff then maybe our skin will be hotter than the sun to

Tuffnut: think of all the destruction!

K.F: how do you put up with them?

Astrid: I honestly have no idea

***colorful screen and blah blah blah***

***Scene goes to hiccup and toothless***

**Hiccup: now lets play a little follow the leader**

***Scene goes to hiccup and toothless being chased by the screaming death over and over again with retarded music playing***

Hiccup: .stop (hitting his head)

***colorful…***

**Hiccup: look at this bud**

***Scene goes to toothless with text 'dude, I don't even care'***

**Hiccup: it's amazing**

**Different text appears 'sh! Trying to sleep!'**

***Scene goes to hiccup holding a stack of papers***

**Hiccup: this is all on the night fury it's all about you bud**

***switches back to toothless text ' dragon sleepin' here!'**

Snotlout: toothless is all like shut up im trying to sleep here!

**Hiccup: bork didn't put any of this in the book of dragons**

***Switches to toothless with text 'Uh! You just wont stop talking, will you?***

**Hiccup: toothless we have to find that island**

**Toothless nudges the paper with a text at the bottom that says 'put that away and go to sleep …'**

Astrid: he really wants to sleep

**Hiccup: if we do we find your family **

***Text appears ' okay now sleep already'***

**screen turns off**

**N.F.K: okay im gonna let you have a break, as you can see behind you there are five rooms **

**The first room that has a game controller on the door is the arcade **

**The second room with the boxing glove is the sparing room there is no fighting outside of the room and im looking at you twins**

**The third room is the flight room were you can take your dragons and fly them **

**The forth room that has a night fury on it is the boys restroom**

**The fifth room with the nadder on it is the girls restroom**

**Your break time is an hour**

**See ya**


	4. your're not dying pt2

N.F.K: okay break time is over lets resume the video, but beware the next thing will be very, very awkward

K.F: what do you mean?

N.F.K: you'll see (evil laugh)

Shina: stop that that's freaky

N.f.K: sorry lets play the vid

***scene shows hiccup turning to astrid in slow motion with music playing***

**o/ im to sexy for my shirt o/**

**o/ to sexy for my shirt o/**

**o/ so sexy it hurts o/**

everyone: 0_0

hiccup: oh..

Astrid: my..

Everyone: god (s)

***different scenes of hiccup show as the music is playing***

***colorful…(SHUT UP!)***

***the song again but with older hiccup***

***you know what no***

***hiccup being chased by the screaming death with retarded music comes on again***

Hiccup and shina and N.F.K: SHUT THE F*** UP!

K.F: HEY! There are children here!

***:( …..scroll down***

***Astrid staring at something in amazement and snotlout staring in fear***

**Snotlout please tell me he didn't bring the family**

Shina: I don't get it

N.F.K: neither do i

***…not sayin it…***

***tuffnut is in a net petting a typhoomerang***

**Tuffnut: you were the only one who ever listened to me**

***scene switch***

**Tuffnut: flame do it**

***tuff gets attacked by baby typhoomerang***

***colorful yada yada yada and text 'sure'**

***scene goes to the gang fighting and messing around then goes to an annoyed hiccup with an offscreen voice***

**Offscreen voice: I'm surrounded by idiots**

Hiccup: is it weird that I was actually thinking that

Ruff,tuff, and snotlout: you were?

***bleep***

***screen changes to astrid flying on stormfly with the milkshake song on***

N.F.K: oh, man

Astrid: what

**Astrid: that's right, follow me boys**

**o/ my milkshake brings all the boys to the yard o/**

**dagur: the girl ooh oh ooh good**

**o/ and they're like its better than yours o/**

**o/and damn right its better than yours o/**

Astrid: (hugging her knees)

***bleep***

***scene goes to hiccup***

**Hiccup: so great my first girlfriend is a dragon**

***scene switch to older astrid***

**Older astrid: are you kidding me?**

Stoick: was that astrid

Shina: maybe

**Gobber: another thing we have in comman**

Hiccup: wait, what?

Gobber: nothing

***scene switches to a wierded out snotlout, ruffnut and tuffnut with owl sounds***

**Snotlout: it's sad when they get old**

***bleep***

***Snotlout yelling at hookfang***

**Snotlout: if I needed a slow lazy dragon I'll take meatlug from fishlegs**

Fishlegs: hey that hurts

N.F.K: aw now look what you did snotface

***Scene changes to an angry screaming fishlegs***

***Scene switch***

**Snotlout: kidding**

***bleep***

***Scene shows hiccup flying next to the SCREAMING DEATH***

**Hiccup: come on you love shiny things**

***Scene switches to SCREAMING DEATH flying towards an island***

**Offscreen voice: oh it's so shiny**

Shina: no comment

***bleep***

**Scene goes to snotlout talking but a feminime singing voice comes out***

**o/ if I die young o/**

**o/ bury me in sand o/ (it sounded like she said sand okay)**

**o/ lay me down on a bed of roses o/**

**hiccup: are you done?**

**Snotlout: no not even close**

**o/ take me in the river at dawn o/**

**o/ send me away with the words of a love song o/**

hiccup: what the heck is happening?

Snotlout: im singing before my death

Everyone: you were not dying!

Snotlout: I could have been

**Hiccup: you are not dying!**

**o/ the shot of the show of life o/**

**o/ well I have just enough time o/**

**hiccup: you're not dying!**

**Snotlout: I'm alive? I'm alive! Ooh, *kisses himself* thank you thank you thank you thor, snotlouts to beautiful to die anyways**

***bleep***

***Scene shows tuffnut head butting ruffnut ***

**Offscreen voice: everybody dance now**

***tuffnut dances over and over in a loop***

**Offscreen voice: everybody dance now**

N.F.K, Shina, and K.F: go tuff, go tuff, go tuff

***bleep***

***Scene switches to ruffnut in front of a scualdron impersonating hiccup***

**Ruffnut: hello, nice dragon you can be my friend, my leg fell off, all of the dragons are my friends **

The whole clan roars in laughter

Hiccup: I don't sound like that !

**Scene switches to older hiccup walking with his hand raised when astrid starts to do a great impersonation of hiccup***

**Astrid: not now dad I got a whole day of goofing off to get started**

***Scene switch***

**Hiccup: I don't sound like that**

Hiccup: why do you people like doing bad impressions of me

N.F.K: why not ask them (points to a door), okay guys you can come out now!

The door opens to show…..


	5. your not dying pt3 (final)

The door opens up to show the teens older counterparts

Stoick: who are them?

N.F.K: they are them (points from the older teens to the younger teens)

Yhiccup: wait h..he's.. i-im..but how.. he.. what!?

N.F.K: confused aren't ya

Shina runs up to older hiccup and hugs him hard and I mean hard

Ohiccup: um…who is this girl

K.F: that would be shina

Ohiccup: hi shina uh.. could you let go of me now please

Shina hugs tighter

Ohiccup: okay..can't..breath

Older astrid N.F.K pull shina off of older hiccup

Otuffnut: uh guys I think tiny hiccup's gonna pass out

N.F.K: no no no wait (gets infront of hiccup) okay now fall

Hiccup falls backwards

Everyone: 0_0

N.F.K: (looking around) heh heh uh I thought he was going to fall forward

Yastrid: well he didn't

N.F.K: well uh lets continue the video but first somebody wake up hiccup

Yastrid lightly shakes hiccup

Yhiccup yawns with his eyes still closed

Yhiccup: hey dad I had the weirdest dream we were all taken to a room by three girls to watch something called videos and the older versions of me, astrid and the rest of the teens were (gasps)

Yhiccup sees the older teens infront of him

Ofishlegs: hello!

Yhiccup: oh man!

K.F: okay older teens you will sit next to the younger versions of yourselves

N.F.K: let us start the video

***Bleep***

***scene shows hiccup walking through the village***

**Hiccup v.o: dragons are still well dragons**

***Then burn by ellie goulding started playing***

**o/ and we gonna let it burn burn burn burn o/**

**o/ we gonna let it burn burn burn burn o/ **

***scene switch***

**Hiccup: they don't mean any harm they're just dragons being dragons**

***Scene switches to houses with an explosion in the background***

**o/ cus we got that fire fire fire o/**

**o/ yeah we got that fire fire fire o/**

***scene changes to dragons taking food from the storage***

***Scene changes to hiccup flying on toothless***

**Hiccup: next time I say that just slap me on the face**

***Scene changes to toothless perking up with a text that reads 'gladly'***

***Scene changes to hiccup and toothless flying really fast when toothless slaps hiccup***

***bleep***

***Scene goes to snotlout yapping about something I don't care about***

**Snotlout: none of us are perfect except for me fishlegs is afraid of heights, the twins cant count past nine, astrid has obvious anger issues**

***Snotlout walks towards hiccup***

***Scene changes to hiccup with texts appearing above him 'seriously what imperfection do you see'***

**Scene changes to snotlout looking at hiccup with texts above his head 'come on come on think of something' and 'oh man! He's perfect gah! Just walk away proudly..'***

**Snotlout: well enough said**

***Bleep***

***Scene changes to hiccup sitting cross legged across from toothless with an offscreen voice***

**Offscreen voice: hello**

***Scene switches to hiccup backing up to a rock with an offscreen voice***

**Offscreen voice: please don't kill me**

***Scene switches to hiccup scratching toothless with an offscreen voice***

**Offscreen voice: hehehe ticklish **

***Scene switches to toothless snatching the fish from hiccups hands***

**Offscreen voice: oh give me (bang) ahh (indistinct yelling) no hug for you, no hug for you**

N.F.K: pewdiepie

Everyone: who?

K.F: that guy we just heard his name is pewdiepie

***bleep***

**O.V: twas..**

***scene changes to tuffnut***

**2****nd**** O.V: hold it!**

***Changes to hiccup***

**1****st**** O.V: what?**

**2****nd**** O.V: who the hell says 'twas'**

Older and younger hiccup: what the hell is happening

Shina: I don't know

***Scene changes back to hiccup***

**1****st**** O.V: it's in the story**

***Scene switches back to tuffnut***

**2****nd**** O.V: it's old and stupid**

***Back to hiccup***

**1****st**** O.V: it's tradition**

***Back to tuffnut***

**2****nd**** O.V: tis it**

***Switches to hiccup with an annoyed face***

**1****st**** O.V: twas the night before Christmas and all through the house**

***Switches to tuffnut***

**2****nd**** O.V: why's it always a house what theres kids who live in appartments , how does santa clause get to the kids in the appartments uncle jeffy **

***Scene switches to hiccup***

**2****nd**** O.V: he has to buzz his ass in**

**1****st**** O.V: as I drew in my head and was turning around, down the chiminey saint nicholes came with a bound**

***Switch back to tuffnut***

**2****nd**** O.V: he fell down**

***Back to hiccup***

**1****st**** O.V: yes**

***Back to tuffnut***

**2****nd**** O.V: and doesn't it say that his face is all red**

***Back to hiccup***

**1****st**** O.V: yeah**

***Back to tuffnut***

**2****nd**** O.V: why does nobody ever see this he is drunk off his ass**

Yhiccup: this is taking an interesting turn

Oastrid: yes, yes it is

***scene goes to hiccup* **

**2****nd**** O.V: this is a horrible horrible story**

***Scene goes to stoick***

**1****st**** O.V: he was dressed all in fur from his head to his foot and his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot **

***Scene goes to tuffnut***

**2****nd**** O.V: fat, drinking and driving, in a furry gay outfit, covered in soot, he's smoking and you let him in the house because he said he had something for your kids**

***bleep***

N.F.K: okay well that ends that video, hey hiccup didn't you have a question for older astrid

Old and young hiccup: which one?

N.F.K: younger hiccup

Yhiccup: yeah uh why do you like making bad impressions of me

Oastrid: 'cuz its fun

Shina: and they sound just like hiccup

Old and young hiccup: no they don't

The next video will be vanoss


	6. vanoss

**A/N (I was talking to myself while typing this): sorry for not updating the last few weeks, I had "homework" to do so without further ado chapter six also ther will be some Spanish in it**

N.F.K: okay so I am going to give you all knowledge of the time me, Katchingfire, and shina come from so that there won't be a lot of explaining to do

K.F: why didn't you do that before

N.F.K: 'cause I forgot, but anyway there will be three flashes one will be red, one will be white, and the other blue

Shina: and whatever you do

N.F.K: do..

K.F: not..

N.F.K, K.F, Shina: blink!

The three girls put on some goggles to protect there eyes

The three flashes happened

Shina: did it work?

K.F: let's see, hey hiccup

Both hiccups look at K.F

Ohiccup and yhiccup: which one?

K.F: older hiccup

Ohiccup: okay what

K.F: what is hiccelsa (A/n: I don't ship them but I just wanted to make it awkward)

Ohiccup: me and a girl named elsa as a couple..0_0.. wait, what?

N.F.K (chuckling): it worked

Oastrid: can someone tell me who elsa is!

N.F.K: sorry we are wasting to much time, the video we are watching is called** gta 5 online funny moments- banna bus, derk, mannequin glitch, gmod stiffy squad, levitation!**

K.F: oh, and if you see anybody die it's not really real

***screen goes to a man wearing a suit and tie with a helmet holding a gun (vanoss) with two other people behind him wearing the outfit but one was wearing a monkey mask (basicallyidowork) and the other with a pig mask wearing a helmet (iam wildcat) **

**vanoss: sssshhh, be very very quiet I'm hunting piggies**

***iam wildcat is walking next to vanoss with a baseball bat***

Yhiccup: theres a pig right next to you

**Vanoss: theres a pig on the loose we have to find him**

**Basicallyidowork: alright, lets get him**

***basicallyidowork walks up next to vanoss***

**Vanoss: see anything suspicious**

**Basicallyidowork: no I'm gonna go check this way, we gotta find that f***ing pig**

***Basically I do work starts humming the pink panther theme song***

***a motorcycle comes out of know where and hits iam wildcat***

Everyone bursts out laughing

Osnotlout: oh that guy is stupid

N.F.K: no he's stupid and funny

***basicallyidowork and vanoss burst out laughing at iam wildcat***

**Basicallyidowork (still laughing): you were gone in a blink of an eye**

**Vanoss: we found the pig**

***scene cuts back to the moment when wildcat gets hit but on basicallyidowork's P.O.V***

**Unknown O.V: the pig goes…**

***a duck sound is heard***

***Vanoss and basically idowork laughs again***


	7. vanoss part 2

**A/N: sorry I was gone I was being both lazy and busy so uh… LOOK A WHALE! (runs away)**

Random narrator: last time on spongebob squarepants

N.F.K: WHAT THE HEL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?

Narrator: I'm narrating for spongebob squarepants

N.F.K: THIS IS NOT FREAKING SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS, NEITHAN!

Neithan : it's not?

N.F.K: no now get out before I get the hose

Neithan: wait, what… what hose

*N.F.K grabs a hose from a rack and sprays the narrator*

Neithan: AHHHH! *runs out of studio*

Httydhttydhttydhttydhttydhttyd-at theater-httydhttydhttydhttydhttyd

K.F: what happened?

N.F.K: oh just a narrator in the studio, any way back to the video

K.F: ooookay

***scene goes to vanoss stepping out of a car walking towards a bus***

**Vanoss: the banna bus yay**

***scene changes to the 'banna' bus driving wrecklessly***

**Iam wildcat: special delivery one giant green and yellow banna**

***as wildcat was talking three texts saying 'giant, green, and yellow' with a picture of a banna coming up ***

**Iamwildcat: it is not fully ripe**

***the camera moves around and up the street I a police car***

**Iamwildcat: here it comes, partially ripe banna**

**Vanoss: everybody on the banna bus**

***the scene changes to inside the bus***

**Basiccallyidowrk: this fu**ing bus is so ugly and long**

Gobber: the banana bus, really?

N.F.K: sssshhhhh

K.F: she really likes this video

N.F.K: ssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhh

*K.F glares at N.F.K*

**Iamwildcat: kinda like my b**ls (you cant see me but I'm shuddering)**

Everyone: o_o

Random kid: what?

Kids parents: uh… nothing

**Vanoss: just like your b**ls (now I'm gagging) your ba**s are long and ugly (and now I'm throwing up)**

Yastrid: I'm gonna throw up

Oastrid: me to

N.F.K: if you need to throw up go down the hall to the left the door has a nadder on it

***scene changes to inside the bus iamwildcat starts firing a gun***

**Iamwildcat: I didn't mean to shoot**

**Vanoss: piggy has a gun, piggy has a gun everybody panic**

***iamwildcat then flicks off vanoss***

**Iamwildcat: hey, listen back there why don't you f**k yourself**

***vanoss starts laughing***

**Iamwildcat: go f**k yourself evan ya piece of sh*t**

**Vanoss: he's giving me the finger help me**

***wildcat turns back around to flick him off again***

**Iamwildcat: shut the f**k up**

***wildcat starts turning in different directions***

**Iamwildcat: I'm going the wrong way I can't flick you off anymore**

***basicallyidowrk and iamwildcat start flicking eachother off***

**Iamwildcat: I'm gonna stick this long skinnypig finger up your rectum, you aint gonna like it**

Older and younger astrid: now I'm gonna throw up

N.F.K: down the hall to the left!

**Iamwildcat: I'm gonna wear the mask while I do it**

***vanoss starts laughing***

***the picture starts zooming in on wildcat with oink sounds***

Shina: I am utterly disturbed

***Scene changes to wildcat dieing***

**Vanoss: wha..(starts laughing) I think he had a heart attack**

**Iamwildcat: to much bacon**

Yhiccup: cannabil

N.F.K: yeah that's what I said

**Readreadreadreadread**

**Okay so heres the seventh chapter the narrator I sprayed from the beginning was my brother he said he wanted to be in this but he'll be back stupid older brother, anyway review or I will come to your house, I will find you, and I will spray you with a hose *holds up a hose**


	8. Break Time

Reader: 'rings doorbell'

Me: 'opens door' "Hello"

Reader: 'hits me on the head with a shovel'

ME: 'falls face first onto ground'

2 HOURS LATER

ME: 'tied to a chair with computer in front of me' "Ow my head, wait a minute ya'll just hit me on the head with a shovel and kidnap just so I can write another chapter?!"

Reader: Yes

ME: 'Looking at you like your crazy' "well okay" 'shrugs'

HTTYDHTTYDHTTYDHTTYDHTTYDHTTYDHTTYDHTTYDHTTYDHTTYDHTTYDHTTYDHTTYDHTTYDHTTYDHTTYDHTTYDHTTYDHTTYDHTTYDHTTYDHTTYD

TO THE NIGHT CAVE! 'batman music plays' (always wanted to say that)

N.F.K: "Okay before we resume the video, i'm gonna let ya'll have a quick break" 'Puts on a hat that says "DERPY" on top of beanie and plays Spotify'

N.F.K snaps fingers making a fountain pop out of nowhere that has dividers in the bottom of the pool that fills with Mountain Dew,Orange Crush, Dr Pepper, Cherry Coke, Big Red(I've always wanted a literal soda fountain). A snack bar with Shina behind the counter with a hat that says "#HICCSTRID 4EVER", And 5 different doors that had a boxing glove, a dragon, a PS4 controller, a Night Fury, and a Deadly Nadder with K.F in front of the hallway wearing a Dipper hat (I couldn't think of anymore hat references, and I just watched gravity falls yesterday so yeah).

N.F.K: "okay so you guys can go get some snacks and drinks where Shina is at, and there are some rooms over by K.F is at - and what song is playing on my computer 'looks and sees Game Over by DAgames playing' Oh it's just that...ok, well where was I?"

K.F: "The rooms."

N.F.K: "Thank you, well there are five rooms, the room with the boxing glove is the sparing room and there is NO fighting outside of that room I'm lookin' at you two twins, the room with a dragon is the dragon riding area, the room with a PS4 controller is the game room, the room with a Night Fury is the boys bathroom, and the room with a Deadly Nadder is the girls bathroom.

Shina: "um, N.F.K you forgot the popcorn and candy."

N.F.K: "oh yeah" 'snaps fingers and a popcorn machine and candy pops out of nowhere'

Shina: alright we're good"

N.F.K: "okay, now before I start the break do we have any questions?"

no one raises their hand or speaks.

N.F.K: "no, Okay then." 'Plays music louder'

HTTYDHTTYDHTTYDHTTYDHTTYDHTTYDHTTYDHTTYDHTTYDHTTYDHTTYDHTTYDHTTYDHTTYDHTTYDHTTYDHTTYDHTTYDHTTYDHTTYDHTTYDHTTYD

Me: Okay how am I gonna do this ,um how 'bout "Hey guys well good news is I got a new chapter up, bad news is it was after like what almost a year, any problem".

**HEY-O GUYS AND GIRLS I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A LONG TIME, BUT MY GRANDPA PASSED DURING THE SUMMER AND THEN SCHOOL STARTED, BUT NOW I GOT A YOUTUBE CHANNEL THAT DOESN'T HAVE VIDEOS ON YET, SO I'M GONNA HAVE A POLL WITH WHAT I SHOULD DO WITH IT.**


End file.
